Mix-Tape
by moshpitthecat
Summary: Dean can't talk about his feelings, but thankfully music does it for him. Follow me on tumblr. the-dark-spark :)


Mix-Tape

this is my first attempt at some Destiel Fanfic. I was reading some amazing fanfiction and listening to my ipod when this idea popped in my head. Just some fluffy Dean/Cas expressing their feelings via music.

Songs Used:

Your Song- Elton John

Maybe I'm Amazed- Paul McCartney

Ghosts That We Knew- Mumford And Sons

Come What May- Ewan McGregor

I Will Follow You Into The Dark- Deathcab For Cutie

Hopeless Wanderer- Mumford and songs

Blood Stained Heart- Darren Hayes

Angel With A Shotgun- The Cab

I dont own any of the songs nor the characters or the show, this is my own personal writing and just using the characters to my own personal agenda.

I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

enjoy!

The cassette was jammed deep in the recesses beside thepassenger's seat of the old Impala. The poor thing had only been found becausethat abominable cell phone had slipped from Castiel's grip and wedged itselfbetween the seat and parking break, rendering it unreachable. At first Dean had looked embarrassed when Cas held it up examining it with a curious glance. "Cas' mix?" the letters were in Dean's handwriting.

Dean had swerved in the attempt to snatch the tape from Castiel's hands however the angel was slightly faster. He pushed the tape in without a second glance as Dean's face splashed with deep crimson and his fists tightened around the steering wheel. He gave a quick glance to the sleeping Sam in the background as the notes of the first song began to play.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"

Dean attempted to turn the radio off but Castiel held his wrist tight in his hand and stared at him, listening intently. "Uhm. It's a bunch of songs that I thought you might be interested in seeming as you seem to only listen to music when we are in the car. Sammy thought it wasn't fair to limit your tastes so.." Dean's voice came out in a rush as if each word drove him deeper into embarrassment. Castiel could feel his adrenaline and anxiety, something so easily detected in the confined space of the vehicle, but underneath that there was something else, something that he had been picking up regularly around Dean. Castiel couldn't help feeling the change, actually feeling it stir something inside him making the human emotions stronger and harder to push out each day.

The music changed again this time to a more up beat song. Cas was certain he had heard the song somewhere before,

"Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,  
You hung me on the line.  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you."

Dean still wouldn't meet Castiel's eye though he stole several glances at him from the corner of his eye as the tape continued to play in the silence that now fell between them, Castiel listening closely to each word.

"You saw my pain washed out in the rain  
Broken glass, saw the blood run from my veins But you saw no fault, no cracks in my heart  
And you knelt beside my hope torn apart"

They pulled into the motel and Dean got out to sort rooms with the front desk. Castiel was still listening intently to the tape. His heart gave a faint stir with each new song that played.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you"

Suddenly Castiel began to understand what the tape really was. It was easier to pick up on human subtleties the more time he spent around them. His heart wanted to burst from his chest once he understood it.

Dean was still avoiding his eye as he walked back to the car. Sam had woken up and was grumbling about being hungry. Suddenly remembering Sam was there Dean had ejected the tape violently and shoved it back between the seats. He actively avoided both of the other occupants of the car and staring fixedly ahead of himself as he pulled into the stall in front of the room.

They had settled to eat at the small diner just down the block from the motel. Dean left the table soundlessly to flirt with the young waitress behind the counter. Sam had rolled his eyes and continued eating. Cas thoughtfully watched him and when he was a safe distance from the table, Cas shifted his gaze to Sam.

"I need your assistance." Cas said abruptly and Sam almost choked on his coffee.

"Uhh, sure Cas. What did you need?" Sam cocked his head to the side in a quizzical manor.

"I assume you must have an extensive library of music knowledge, correct?"

"I know more than Dean, that's for sure." Sam smiled and took a large bite of his pancake.

"I have romantic feelings towards your brother and I would like your help making a 'mix-tape' for him. I think this is a normal human thing to do in this situation correct?" this time Sam did choke on his food.

After several long moments of attempting to catch his breath, Sam finally managed "You what? I mean I kind of always figured, but why are you telling _ME_ this?"

"Will you help me?" Cas asked, tone still clinical as if the didn't just admit to 'having romantic feelings' Sam shook his head in amazement.

"Of course. I can lend you my IPod. But wait, _Romantic feelings_?" Sam whispered the last words as if he wasn't sure Cas had said them. Cas nodded once and then his face contorted into confusion.

"Is this an issue?" His tone was edged with hurt defense.

Sam put his hands up. "No, no. Not at all I am just surprised. Well I mean, not really surprised because I kind of always figured, I am just surprised you are admitting it out loud, and telling me." Sam was bewildered and rambling.

Cas rolled his eyes; it was something he had learned to do quite effectively in the past months traveling with the boys. "Your IPod?" he held out his hand impatiently. Sam looked lost for a moment, then nodded and dug in his pockets.

After a brief moment of showing Cas how the device worked and the few "No Cas, look there is a little 'L' and 'R' showing you which ears, No not like that, here look." Cas sat on the bench outside the motel room and listened to the music. Now teaching the angel to make a tape out of the songs was going to be a whole other obstacle.

"Sammy, I swear to god if you keep looking at me like that I will beat whatever you are keeping from me out of you. I hate when you skulk around just waiting for me to ask." It had been two weeks since Cas had taken Sam's iPod. Obviously Cas had not said anything to Dean and it was getting to Sam.

"Its nothing Dean. I just figured Cas would be around, he uhh, borrowed my iPod." Sam tried to innocently examine Dean's face, no reaction.

"Look, I don't keep tabs on him 24/7 he knows where we are, and if he doesn't, he knows how to text, you showed him that. Besides he's a freaking angel, he kinda comes and goes as he pleases." There was a hint of hostility in Dean's tone towards the end of the statement. Sam shrugged and held up his hands in a peace offering gesture.

"Got a new case, wheels up in 20?" Sam's way of avoiding conflict, Dean always seemed to be in a better mood after he killed something.

Cas showed up shortly after they had gotten back from killing a nest of vampires. "Hey Cas. Long time no see." Sam had said stripping off his blood stained t-shirt, heading towards the bathroom of the darkened motel room.

"I'm gonna go grab grub. Don't use all the hot water." Dean said heading out the door broodingly.

Cas followed Dean like a stay dog and climbed into the passenger's side. He was actually nervous; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Dean grumbled quietly when he looked at Cas sitting in the seat. Before he had a chance to start the car Cas held out a tape. "Dean's mix' written on it. Dean's face hardly gave him away, the light flush of his cheeks and spark suddenly in his eye. It was his voice that betrayed him.

"What's this? Music in my car not good enough for you?" his voice quivered nervously. Cas just stared at him intently, holding out the tape. Dean sighed and put it into the stereo.

"If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark"

Cas watched Dean as he listened. His throat became dry as each new song played. The car sat idle, Dean seemed to distracted to drive. They sat in the slowly darkening parking lot letting the songs say the words neither of them could.

"So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road"

Dean met Castiel's gaze and all of his walls suddenly melted from his eyes. They were clear and unmistakably readable. His face suddenly looked much younger.

"You hit me like a subway train  
And I will never be the same  
And darling I'll follow you down to the ground  
Even when you fall apart, I'll pick up your bloodstained heart  
And darling I'll follow you down to the ground"

Castiel wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly their lips were on top of each other and electricity shot down his spine. Dean kissed him like a drowning man desperate for air, their dry lips colliding in the most delicious way. And Castiel suddenly knew Dean understood every word he hadn't said as the music filled the space between their hearts. The words continued on as he grabbed handfuls of Dean's shirt pulling them closer.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."


End file.
